An Unexpected Trip
by Kristen3
Summary: AU take on "Moons Over Seattle." Daphne returns from Hawaii, only to find out Niles isn't there. Can she make Niles see that all she really needs for a wedding is HIM? Rating is for slight language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** OK, we all know "Moons Over Seattle" is so romantic, especially at the end. * Sigh * But I started thinking of another way it could've gone, and this resulted. I know it could've been longer, but I'm not good at dragging things out. * hides *

Daphne took a deep breath, glad to be home. The trip to Hawaii was supposed to be a vacation, but with her mother along, it wasn't quite as relaxing as she'd hoped. She couldn't wait to be back in Niles' arms again.

But instead of the man she loved, she saw her boss standing there. "Dr. Crane? Where's Niles? I thought he was going to pick us up."

Frasier hugged her. "Welcome home. I'm afraid Niles is...away."

"Away? Where on earth did he go?" Daphne couldn't help worrying. It wasn't like Niles to disappear with no explanation.

There was no easy way to tell Daphne this. Frasier bit his lip, afraid of how she might react. "He's in...Manchester, actually."

"Manchester, England?!"

"What the bloody hell did he go there for?" Gertrude asked.

"He wanted to see your father. He had some crazy idea about getting him to come to your wedding. He wanted to be back in Seattle before you and your mom came home, but I guess he's having a hard time finding your dad."

"No wonder, considering me husband's usually drunk most of the time!"

"Mum, please. I can hardly believe he'd do something like this," Daphne said. "What could've possibly made him think this was a good idea?"

"Apparently, you told him you've always wanted your father to give you away, so..." Frasier shrugged.

"Can you and your father look after Mum for a few days? I have to get on the next flight to Manchester."

"Sure, Daphne. Please don't be too angry at Niles. He really did mean well," Frasier said.

"I know," Daphne said, still in shock. "I think it's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. But he doesn't have to. The only person I really need at my wedding is Niles."

Before Frasier could say another word, Daphne had made her way up to the airline's ticket counter. He knew that buying a ticket at the last moment wouldn't be easy, and it would also cost a bit. But none of that mattered, because Niles and Daphne had already overcome so many obstacles. One more certainly wouldn't matter.


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne could hardly believe she'd just gotten off a plane, and was now back in the air again. The entire flight, she kept wishing Niles were with her. But, of course, if he were, this trip would be unnecessary. It was still unbelievable that he'd taken off like this, all for her. Niles loved her as no man ever had, and for seven years, she'd ignored his feelings. She would regret that as long as she lived.

After landing in Manchester, Daphne's first stop was her father's favorite pub. She remembered when she was a little girl, and her brothers would have to fetch her father from the bar, because he was too drunk to come home.

But none of that mattered now. She'd escaped her family and found a life in Seattle. It was better than she'd ever dreamed possible. Suddenly, she saw him. He was about to walk into the pub, with a very determined look on his face. He hadn't even noticed she was there. "Niles!"

The sound of Daphne's voice made Niles look up. He couldn't believe his eyes. She was here. "Daphne..."

The rest of his sentence was lost, as Daphne's lips were on his. Niles forgot everything, his unsuccessful attempts to find Mr. Moon, how he'd been thrown out of this place for the last three nights, none of it mattered now. All he could think about was the feeling of Daphne's lips on his. It was a reminder of why he loved her so much, as if he needed one.

When the kiss finally ended, Daphne smiled at him. "Your brother told me you were here. I couldn't believe it. I turned right around and got meself a flight here. I love you so much for going to all this trouble, but it isn't necessary."

Niles caressed her cheek. "But it is. You made all my dreams come true when you agreed to become my wife. The least I can do is give you your heart's desire."

"Niles, my heart's desire is _you_. That's all I want. To spend the rest of my life by your side. The wedding doesn't matter. It's a piece of paper. What matters is what's in our hearts."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to regret this, years from now. You're the most wonderful person I know, and you deserve to have everything you want in life."

Daphne nodded vigorously. "I think this is the most beautiful thing anyone's ever done for me. I love you so much, Niles." She kissed him again.

When the kiss ended, it took Niles several moments to catch his breath. "You've come all this way. Are you sure you wouldn't like to at least see your father? He's right in there." He pointed to the door of the pub.

"It would be nice to see Dad again. And we will. But tonight, the only person I want to see is you."

Niles sighed at the thought. "Does that mean you want to stay here, then?"

Daphne nodded. "I could use a break from Mum. Hawaii wasn't exactly to her liking."

"I'm sorry," Niles said, hanging his head. "I thought maybe a vacation would help you two relax."

"It's all right. All that matters now is that we're together. And maybe, while we're here, I could show you where I grew up. I know this isn't very fancy, but I do have a lot of memories here."

"Why not?" Niles asked, taking her hand. "For the past eight years or so, you've seen my world. I think it's about time I saw yours. This is a long way from Seattle, but Manchester does have one very important thing going for it."

"What's that?"

"You grew up here. It's what made you who you are, so I imagine this place must be pretty special."

Daphne kissed Niles one more time. It didn't really matter if her father came to her wedding or not. She saw now that having her father give her away had been the fantasy of a little girl, something that was far too good to be true. But Niles wasn't, and she could hardly wait to spend the rest of her life with him.

 **The End**


End file.
